


The Phantom boys are Totally Fucked

by SaintedStars



Series: Persona 5 Songfic Project [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Let Everyone Say Fuck, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, Rebellion, Song Lyrics, Song: Totally Fucked (Spring Awakening), Songfic, Spring Awakening References, Swearing, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintedStars/pseuds/SaintedStars
Summary: When the summer heat drives the boys to seek shelter inside, Ryuji has time for some introspective thoughts about their situation as both teens and Phantom Thieves.The long and short of it being that... it sucked.
Series: Persona 5 Songfic Project [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/940575
Kudos: 2





	The Phantom boys are Totally Fucked

The sun was shining down through the window of Leblanc, tinged with orange and lighting up a large section of the bare floor that wasn’t taken up by a table. Deep in the afternoon after a long day at school, stumbling through assignments and eavesdropping on the various rumours swirling around them. A lot of these rumours being about them, no less. Akira’s record, Ryuji’s past, even Yusuke wasn’t safe from these persistent whispers, thanks to the acts of his ex-mentor. They seemed to stick to someone like a bad smell or like a stain that you couldn’t wash off of yourself. It didn’t go away, it just grew and grew like a fungus, telling everyone who saw it that this person was not who they appeared.

In Akira’s case, it didn’t go away even when he had had to move away from his home. It had just gotten worse. With a new breeding ground to grow from, the rumours had spread, infecting the minds of people who had never seen him before and would likely, once his probation was up, never see him again. Ryuji and Yusuke had the small privilege of being used to the barbs, the whispers, the hissed insults but, like when you gained immunity to a new disease, Akira was having to experience it for the first time.

It sucked.

Simply put, it sucked. Even over-complicated, it sucked. It sucked in every conceivable way, shape and form.

As Ryuji often liked to put it, rotten adults were in charge of everything and it sucked. It sucked, sucked, sucked, sucked, sucked!

Akira had done nothing wrong! It was doing the right thing in the wrong place at the wrong time and it sucked how it had worked out for him. It hadn’t worked out for him. He had been falsely accused of a crime he didn’t commit, arrested, prosecuted and now was walking a tightrope between being free and ending up in juvie.

Ryuji had done nothing wrong! It was a universal truth that Kamoshida was a piece of shit, this had been fact even before everything that he had done had come to light. The trust of his team, his potential athletic career, the good reputation at school. All of it had gone down the drain and now he was treated like black mold that they wanted to be rid of but couldn’t without a good reason. In a secret moment, Ryuji confided in Akira that he suspected it was because they felt sorry for him. He was ready to call bullshit on that.

Yusuke had been exploited! Madarame had taken everything from him before he was even able to understand what was happening, even the last gift his mother had given him and then used him for every cent. Kept on the verge of homelessness and starvation, he had been used like a puppet to create art that Madarame could sell off to make himself rich, leaving his loyal student in the dirt.

But as far as the adults were concerned, It was as if they had, in some magical, mythical, unknown meeting, agreed to all of this crap and it sucked! They each had something that the adults could use and they used it. Used them. Used them to get what they wanted. Akira had his bad luck, Ryuji had a good position in the track team, Yusuke had his artistic talent and all of it had been taken for a ride by those rotten adults.

Though they weren’t here, there was a good chance that the girls would agree with Ryuji’s sentiment about their situation. They could change as many hearts as they wanted to as the Phantom Thieves but it didn’t make the lingering sting of what had happened to them go away. If anything, it made it sting more. It didn’t have to be like this. The adults had known what was going on. They knew that there were injustices and unfairness in the world but because of their cushy seats atop mount ‘don’t give a shit’, they hadn’t felt the need to right any of the wrongs. The wrongs had put them in those cushy positions, to begin with so they saw it as ‘if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it’. But it was broken. It was broken, battered and rotten to the core. That was why the Phantom Thieves had been born. To fix what the adults refused to acknowledge.

But it didn’t make them feel any better.

“I’ve been thinking…” Ryuji said, his leg bouncing a little. He was sitting, cross-legged, in the seat that Akira usually kept for when he had to work on infiltration tools. Yusuke was sitting on the couch and Akira had been tending to his potted plant. Morgana had taken the silence as an excuse to doze off on Akira’s pillow but now that Ryuji had broken it, he was jerked into awakening.

“That’s never a good sign…” The sleepy cat remarked but, for once, Ryuji didn’t retort in indignation like he usually would to such a jab.

“What is it?” Yusuke asked before a fight could break out. Morgana didn’t really react well to being ignored. If anything, it made the cat cockier.

“T _here's a moment you know…_

 _You're fucked.”_ Ryuji mused.

This blunt statement garnered a very surprised from the other young men in the room. It was a very rare sight to hear Ryuji swear and Akira was pretty sure that he hadn’t ever heard him drop an F-bomb in all of the time that he had known him. It had certainly gained their attention.

“ _Not an inch more room_

_To self destruct._

_No more moves,”_

_“Oh, yeah,”_ Akira responded, nodding along. His friend’s words were strange but truthful.

_“The dead-end zone_

_Man, you just can't call_

_Your soul your own.”_ Ryuji continued. Even Yusuke and Morgana were giving him their undivided attention.

_“But the thing that makes you really jump_

_Is that the weirdest shit is still to come!”_ Akira replied, folding his arms. Only a fool would believe that their work was really finished. He knew that they had a long ways to go before they could say that they were finished with their work.

_“You can ask yourself, "Hey what have I done?"_

_You're just a fly, the little guys, they kill for fun.”_ Ryuji agreed, nodding along. He moved over to the window and, though the heat outside was ruthless, the breeze was still blowing and ruffled his hair. Standing there, lit by the dying sun outside, he looked like a scheming anti-hero from a manga who was about to spring a truly wicked plan upon those who had wronged him. Akira thought if athletics didn’t work out for him, Ryuji could easily get a gig working on stage. His expressions were perfect for them.

_“Man, you're fucked if you just freeze-up_

_Can't do that thing, that keepin' still_

_But you're fucked if you speak your mind.”_ Ryuji tapped his head, turning his body to look at his friends properly.

_“And you know, uh-huh, you will,”_ Akira mentioned, smirking just like they had taken down a particularly difficult shadow in the metaverse. Ryuji smirked back at his friend, nodding along with him.

_“Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite_

_You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye_

_Totally fucked, will they mess you up?_

_Well, you know they're gonna try!”_ The pair said together, Ryuji striding across the room, standing by the railings and posing like one of their teachers at school, finger in the air, chest puffed out and eyes closed like he was about to say something incredibly profound.

_“Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!”_ Akira couldn’t stop himself. He broke down laughing, Yusuke joining him in his own reserved way, laughing heartily behind his hand. Even Morgana looked amused at Ryuji’s caricature.

_“Disappear, yeah, well, you wanna try_

_Wanna bundle up into some big ass lie…”_ Akira started when he had calmed down, taking his own turn to complain.

_“Long enough for them to all just quit_

_Long enough for you to get out of it.”_ Yusuke continued, folding his arms. Tapping his foot on the floorboards as if he was counting down towards the next part of a song.

_“Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite_

_You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye_

_Totally fucked, will they mess you up?_

_Well, you know they're gonna try!”_ The trio said together, launching into their own mantra in this moment of unrestrained freedom. This was why they became Phantom Thieves. Every deserved this kind of freedom to complain and whinge and whine about everything in the world that was unfair.

_“Yeah, you're fucked all right and all for spite_

_You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye_

_Totally fucked, will they mess you up?_

_Well, you know they're gonna try!”_ Even Morgana was joining in now, clambering down from the bed to climb up onto Joker’s back and coming to rest on his shoulder, meowing the words along with the others.

_“Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah!”_ Like a mantra, the boys joined together, raising their fists into the air and bringing them together in an awkward but satisfying high-five.

_“Totally fucked!”_ They cheered, breaking away into fits of laughter that rang around the room.

A hard banging on the stairs announced Sojiro’s arrival and Akira turned pale, sobering immediately as he braced himself for what was certain to be a blistering scolding. Ever since he had found out about Futaba involvement with him and the Phantom Thieves, he had been watching him like a hawk to make sure that he wasn’t doing something stupid that might endanger his adopted daughter.

“I don’t care what you’re talking about but watch your language! I could hear you from my house!” Sojiro roared at them when he reached the top of the stairs. To the boy’s collective surprise, the heads of the girls were peeking out around him, grinning like little devils. Akira realised that they must have been watching them from Futaba’s surveillance system in Leblanc.

“Hey, if you guys are gonna sing, you’ve gotta invite us next time!” Ann cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this is not the next songfic that I wanted to write. I actually had one planned for Gankutsuou The Count of Monte Christo (which is a fantastic series and you should totally watch it) and I realised that it was simply going to be too long and wordy for me to do in 1-2 goes and so I wrote this one instead to get it out of my system. I've had this one planned for a while because Spring Awakening and Persona 5 are a match made in heaven and I can't be the only person who thinks that. Hopefully I'll get the Count of Monte Christo one done soon but I really want it to be good so I can't make any promises. 
> 
> The song count of this is 3!
> 
> You can always find me at SaintedStars on Tumblr and any and all comments, kudos or bookmarks are always appreciated


End file.
